


In the Hall of the Mountain King

by UniqueChimera



Series: Selected Outtakes of the End of Days [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 3 Zun Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: Nie Mingjue’s domain is just like him: remorseless and forbidding, but beautiful in its harshness. Jin Guangyao spares a moment to admire the screaming blizzard outside, how it whips the shuddering pine trees into graceful, bowed submission.Written for 3zun week day 1: "wasteland"
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué
Series: Selected Outtakes of the End of Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 3 Zun Week 2020





	In the Hall of the Mountain King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 3zun week day 1: "wasteland"
> 
> so uh this is a TIME. It's set after my songxiao reverse big bang piece but is in the same verse.  
> Some notes: Caeneus is being written as a trans man in this fic but here is his character in FGO: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Caenis  
> If you know FGO canon Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao have taken the place of the Crypters Kadoc and Kirschtaria respectively. Huaisang and pals take the place of Guda.
> 
> This makes a highly questionable amount of sense so uh have fun??

Nie Mingjue’s domain is just like him: remorseless and forbidding, but beautiful in its harshness. Jin Guangyao spares a moment to admire the screaming blizzard outside, how it whips the shuddering pine trees into graceful, bowed submission. When he squints, he thinks he can see wolfmen scurrying to their little villages, their dark caps and rifles barely visible against the snow. 

Beside him, Caeneus snorts. “Look at them,” he says. “Like little ants.” 

He presses his forehead against the window, a gnarled smile gracing his lips. “Your  _ erastes _ chose well.”

“Don’t call him that.”

“Why not?” Caeneus tilts his head to look Jin Guangyao in the eye, his white pauldron coming into contact with the edge of the window. “You fuck, you break bread. I saw you holding hands last week, you and him and that ribbon-headed idiot.”

They are alone, so Jin Guangyao lets himself scowl. 

“Did I get the position wrong?” Caeneus twirls his spear. The gesture looks menacing, but Jin Guangyao knows better. “Is the idiot the  _ erastes? _ ” 

Jin Guangyao turns his gaze back to the window. 

“Or— _ no. _ ” If Jin Guangyao turned around now, he would see Caeneus’ face contorted in a rictus of delight. “Are they both  _ eromenos _ ?”

Jin Guangyao doesn’t dignify that with a response.

Caeneus starts to pace, his spear a black-tipped blur. “My, Master. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Jin Guangyao is spared from having to reply by the  _ thunk  _ of the door opening. Nie Mingjue is breathing hard, his furs glistening with melted snow.

Jin Guangyao smiles. “Ah, da-ge.” He walks over to him, reaching out to clasp his hands. “How was your—”

Nie Mingjue slaps his hands away.

“Mingjue, what—”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

For once, the confusion on Jin Guangyao’s face is honest. “Tell you what?”

Usually Mingjue is fiery in his anger, but now he is as glacial as the icicles frosting this castle. “Huaisang is alive.”

Oh, Jin Guangyao’s going to kill Wen Qing. 

“That’s great, da-ge!” He affects a beatific smile and watches Nie Mingjue’s scowl soften. When he moves to take Nie Mingjue’s hands this time, Nie Mingjue lets him.

“He and his friends are in the banquet hall,” Nie Mingjue says. 

Jin Guangyao tilts his head up, exposing the line of his throat. It looks coquettish like this; “Have they met Ivan yet?”

“No,” Nie Mingjue says. “I’m taking them now.”

Jin Guangyao feels his smile turn genuine. “Let me come with you.”

He does. They walk to the banquet hall hand in hand. Jin Guangyao does his best to ignore Caeneus’ knowing smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> As per wikipedia erastes and erastomenos were terms for people in same sex relationships that usually had big age gaps but didn't have to be??? Erastes = penetrating partner and erastomenos = getting penetrated. Please let me know if this is wrong/if there are issues and I'll fix it.


End file.
